Swifting Tides: The Gryffindor Story
by Hermione L. Granger
Summary: This is kinda depressing-Hr/R. But at least it's something from me...I haven' gotten anything up in a while.


Swifting Tides : The Gryffindor Story  
  
By: Hermione L. Granger  
  
Disclaimer: I own Susan, who has no lines, no actions, and basically, no character. Otherwise, I  
own nothing.  
  
A/N: I was planning on writing a fluffy little love story. Don't know where this came from.  
  
Harry ran until he couldn't run anymore. There was nothing left to run for, he had no  
family, he had no friends, he had no love. No real friends anyway, just the ones who stuck by  
him til it got dirty. Hogwarts had been his home, his haven. And a dark lord tore him away  
from that. He had taken away his true friends. Harry would've of given anything he owned to  
know what had happend to Ron and Hermione.  
It shouldn't of ended like that for them. They were so in love, all they ever did was bicker.  
They knit picked at one another, neither truely finding fault with the other. Why were they  
tourmented? Why were they the spares?  
****  
For all she knew, Ron was dead. Hermoine could still remember that day in their sitxth  
year. The capture. Neither she nor Ron had expected it. They had been in the Norther  
Greenhouse, "making out" as George and Fred had teased them in their fifth year. That was the  
last time Hermione had been touched. Unexpectedly, a spell had been placed on them, she  
was thrown in a cage. Never tourtured, never used as bait. But perhaps Ron had been.  
****  
How wrong he had been. Ron had used to think that the world was made of happily  
ever afters, that bad things didn't happen to good people. But look at his brother. Charlie was  
dead now, and he knew who was to blaim. On the surface it looked like Voldemort and his  
goons, but underneath Ron knew it was all Percy's fault. His strive for power. Voldemort had  
promised him a high ranking, if only he helped him. Damn you Percy.  
****  
There was nothing left. Harry laid in the cell, his broken eighteen year old body in  
chains. He had been tourtured, he had been questioned. But there were no answers, not even  
he knew them. There was no more good left, it was all Voldemort Harry had been the last hope  
that no one had.  
*****  
The noise next to Ron had startled him. No one had been around him since he was  
thrown in his prison so long ago. Now the empty cell on his left was occupided.  
"Hello?" he called out carefully, not sure if he even knew how to use his voice anymore.  
"Who is that?" asked a voice, also unused, but oh so familiar.  
"Hermione?" Ron called out, rushing blindly toward the bars.  
"Oh Ron," she gasped, forcing her hands throuh the bars, finding him in the dark, kissing  
him with all the passion that had built in the two years of solitutde.  
"Hermione," Ron continally muttered during the short gasps of breaths they took  
inbetween the kisses.  
"I love you," she finally whispered in a horse whisper, not only from the lack of speech,  
but from the tears that were now falling.  
"I love you too," he mummered back, unable to think anymore, as her kisses once again  
clouded his brain.  
****  
It was dark. That was the only thought that registured into Harry's mind when he awoke.  
But he quickly realized that he wasn't alone. Oh, he was alone in his cell, but he could hear two  
voices to his left, both talking in small voice.  
"Well, he's obviously still in power, if we're still stuck here."  
"Maybe he's starting to fall, or he has fallen, and it's just taken a while to find us."  
"When did you become an optimist?"  
"The same time you became a pessimist."  
Harry had to strain to hear them. His ears found the voices familar, but he couldn't quite  
place them.  
"At least they haven't done anything to us."  
"What could they do, we don't know anything."  
"I wonder if Harry's still out there."  
"Probably, he never gave up."  
At this, Harry closed his eyes, trying to rid his mind of the voices. He had given up. He  
had let someone down. People were suffering, and he had given up. And why? Because of  
what he had lost.  
"I'm so selfish," he whispered, forgetting the other two voices present.  
"Who's that?"  
"Who's that?" Harry countered.  
"Harry?"  
"Yea," Harry replied, mistified, "Who are you two?"  
"You don't recognize us?" one voice asked, coming closer to the bars.  
"No," he replied, backing away.  
"Harry, good lord, it's George."  
"And Fred."  
"Really?" Harry asked in disbeilf. He could've sworn they were dead. Maybe if they  
were alive there were others who had made it.  
"No, we're actually death eaters who were just thrown in here, of course it's us," Fred  
called, he was obviously in the cell next to George.  
"That's not funny,"George replied, "You were caught?"  
"Yea," Harry said in a tone of voice that obviously showed he didn't want to press the  
issue.  
"Wonderful."  
****  
"Lavender's dead, I heard two of the guards talking about it."  
"Hey I'm sorry. I guess I should be happy that I know Parvati's okay."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Seamus, don't you remember anything? Her family had the Fidelius Charm  
performed."  
"Oh yea, didn't she want you to be in there too?"  
"There wasn't enough room."  
"That's too bad. Well, at least we know that Harry's still out there fighting. The guards  
wouldv'e tipped us off if they had caught him. Hey Dean, is that door openning?"  
"Yea I think so. Guess they're bringing another prisioner in."  
"Can you see who it is?"  
****  
In a far off land, Parvati could hear the door clanging open, the parade to her cell almost  
complete. She still couldn't beleive Amos Diggory had ratted out her family. The feeling slowly  
crept back into her feet as they were dragged across the stone, then dropped onto the floor. A  
bang and a soft click locked her away, and she saw the two figures receade back into the light.  
And then, it was dark.  
****  
"Why are you here?" Ron asked, trying to beleive his good luck of having his love back  
with him, of having anyone back with him.  
"I dunno, I suppose there was some kind of mix up, but these two guards put that charm  
back on me, you know, the one that SIrius used on Snape? and just put me in here. Don't have  
a clue why."  
"Weird," Ron muttered, leaning back against the wall. He took Hermione's hand in his,  
stroking it.  
"Do you think Harry's dead?" Hermione asked carefully, almost as surprised by the  
question as Ron was.  
"Suppose so," he muttered back, dropping her hand. Immediatly, she recoiled it through  
the bars, using it to wipe away a few stray tears.  
"Don't know how he could be alive," Ron added.  
"Aren't we suppose to be the one's to have faith in him?" Hermoine asked, in a hollow  
voice, "After all, we were his best friends."  
"Of course we don't have faith in him. We're the only two who knew how mortal he  
truely was."  
****  
Neville kept his eyes on his feet, not daring to look at this master. If Voldemort had  
learned of what he had done, he'd be killed. But Katie Bell would be in just as much trouble.  
She had helped him move Hermone to Ron as well. Why? Neville assumed Katied had helped,  
because, like him, she wasn't bad. She was just scared. Never knowing what was coming  
next, it was easy to be caught in the middle of things, end up on the wrong side of the street.  
Perhaps he could've pulled off the spy buisness, except for the small fact that there was  
no good side anymore. Neville had been shocked when he had learned, only two weeks ago,  
that Harry had been caught, and tourtered. Neville had been able to get Harry thrown in next to  
the Weasley twins, using what small influence he had. Maybe he couldn't help them himself,  
but he could get them to help each other.  
****  
"Hey Ginny, do you have any idea about why we're being moved again?" Alicia called  
out to one of the girls that she had been imprisioned near.  
"No idea, someone on top must be having fun." Ginny replied.  
"Well, they keep putting us togeter, first me and Alicia, then you were added," Angelina  
observed, "Maybe someone's putting us together for a reason."  
"Who would do something stupid like that?" Ginny asked, "The only thing we could  
accomplish was breaking out."  
"Maybe that's what we were meant to do."  
****  
"Colin?"  
"What?"  
"Hear something?"  
"Yea, what is it?"  
"I think it's the guards," Lee Jordan replied, squinting the total darkeness. There had only  
been Colin to talk to for the past year, and Lee knew way more than he had ever wanted to  
about the kid. Another person would be welcomed with opened arms.  
"Who's there?" Colin called once the guards had left the three new cell mates.  
"Angelina Johnson, who are you?" Angelina replied stiffly.  
"Angie? It's Lee!" he called, rushing towards his cell bars, desperate to get across the  
narrow hall.  
"Lee?" came another voice, "It's Alicia!"  
"And Ginny," came the third.  
"Ginny?" exclaimed Colin, "It's Colin."  
"Colin? Colin Creavey?" stuttured Alicia.  
"Wow."  
****  
"George, where do you think they're taking us?" Fred asked.  
"Hell if I know," his twin muttered back, feeling a violent shove into his shoulder blade as  
they reached the twins new cell. This time, they shared one.  
"Probably didn't want us near Harry, plotting to get him out or something," Fred  
whispered once the guards left.  
"So, who're the new comers?" called out a voice in the cell next to them.  
"New comers? What a welcome," George replied.  
"George, is that you? Is Fred there too?" came a small voice belonging to someone  
already occuping their cell.  
"Ginny?" Fred asked, praying to the stars that it really was his younger sister. He  
suddenly felt the young woman hug him around his waist.  
"You're alive?" George asked as he joined the hug.  
"Hey, saps, the rest of us are still here too," called a voice from across the passage.  
"That could only be Jordan," Fred said, breaking apart.  
"Yea, and Alicia, Angelnia, and Colin are all here too."  
"You're kiding, where?" George asked.  
"Over here yoiu lugnut," came Alicia's voice from the left, "Me and Angelina are over  
here, can't believe they put us in the same cell."  
"I know," George replied, "Guess who we were with before. Harry."  
"Harry's still alive?" Ginny squeaked.  
"Yea, but I'm not sure if it's for the better. He seemed pretty torn."  
****  
Pulling her foot back as it felt instant pain, Katie swore. She swore at her best friends,  
who she had always carried so much faith in. For a whole month they had been together, and  
they had not even begun a plan of escape. This was calling for even more action. Dean  
Thomas, Seamus Flemming, and Parvati Patil had also been moved into the same room, all in  
the same cell as Jordan. It had been a week since they had done that, and still there was no  
plan.  
Katie finally resided herself to the fact he may have to go to some kind of extreme. It  
had been hard, getting Hermione to Ron. But she knew those two hadn't seen another person  
for two years, and they deserved nothing more than each other. It would be even more difficult  
getting them with the other Gryffindors. Someone, soon, would realize that something was up.  
But she couldn't be concerned about that right now. As soon as she got Hermione with the  
group, the wheels would start turning.  
****  
"Ginny?" Hermione squealed, reaching for her best friend's hands through the bars.  
Tears were streaming down her face as next to her, Ron gave his only sister the bet hug he  
could. Now, she and Ron were truely together.  
"Have you guys seen Harry?" Fred asked after the welcomes were over.  
"No, we assumed he was, well, dead," Hermione replied.  
"Oh, yee of little faith," Lee called over, "Fred and Georger were right next to him berfore  
they were moved in here."  
"He's alive?" Ran asked, obviously surprised, "I didn't think he could do it."  
"Do you two have no faith in him?" Dean shot at them.  
"Think about it Dean," Hermione replied, "He's lost his two best friends, pretty much all  
the rest of his friends, his godfather, and God only knows what happened to Remus. Hagrid  
may as well be dead, and we all think Dumbldore is. What would he have to live for?"  
"But Harry," Colin began.  
"But Harry nothing," Ron argued back, "He's just as mortal as the rest of us." The group  
sat in silence for a while.  
"Well, the way I see it," Hermione finally said, "We need to get out of here. I dunno if we  
can get Harry, I'm guessing you two don't know where you guys were kept when you were with  
Harry, do you?" There was a silence. "Fred, George?" Hermione asked.  
"We said no," the twins coursed.  
"No you didn't" Ginny said.  
"Yes we did, we shook our heads," Fred argued.  
"We can't hear that!" Hermione snapped, "Now, we just need a plan."  
****  
Harry was alone in his cell, he had been for a while now. Ever since the twins had left.  
Harry could see the point, couldn't have anyone breaking him out. He was just pondering this  
when the door opened. The light caused him to cringe, and not just because it was bright.  
Every little once in a while a death eater or two found it fun to take him somewhere and tourture  
him, normally to another cell. This time, there were two.  
****  
"I seriously hope you lot have come up with an escape plan," Katie hissed as she  
dropped Harry into his new cell, "Lumos." Her wand magically lite up. Neville followed suite,  
and the first light the prisoners had seen in months shown across the room.  
"K-Katie?" George dared to breathe out. He stood in awe of his ex-girlfriend, wearing the  
unmistakenble Death Eaters cloaks.  
"Yea, I know, I know," Katie snapped, ready to get on with it. They couldn't be in here for  
long.  
"What ever you guys are going to do, you need to do it soon," Neville urged. He, also,  
knew the dangers of their slow movement. Already, he had seen the effects from the Ministry's  
slow movement. He was sick of slow movement.  
"Neville," Ginny whispered in a sad voice.  
"Listen, will you guys stop acting so amazed, and get on with getting out of here! Neville  
and I are risking much more than our lives by doing this!" Katie hissed.  
"Right," Hermione said efficiently, leaving Harry's side. When he had been thrown in her  
and Ron's cell, she had run strait to him. "Having Harry here already will help. Alright you three,  
listen up." 


End file.
